how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Shelter Island
Recap Marshall, Lily and Barney are at the bar, when Ted and Stella arrive. Stella grabs Barney's drink out of his hand and finishes it. She then starts ranting about how her sister Nora is stealing her dream wedding on Shelter Island at sunset. She explains they were just at dinner with Stella's sister, whose wedding is identical to Stella's dream. Stella's sister also mentions that she's a vegan, after which Ted proceeds to order the lamb. Back at the bar Ted swears that they will out-do Stella's sister's wedding and Stella says she hopes the wedding goes downhill. The story then cuts to the restaurant again, where Stella's sister is eating steak and swearing against her former fiance, who ran off with a "vitamin consultant from Whole Foods." She had given up make up, showering, and shaving her armpits for him. The wedding was supposed to be that weekend and she can't get all her deposits back. Future Ted starts commenting on how when you're in a relationship you start getting telepathy with your partner. He believes they should pay for Stella's sister's meal and thinks he's agreeing with Stella across the table. Stella believes they should take over the wedding and pay her sister back for every dollar she has spent. Ted isn't sure, but Stella says that she wasted years trying to get Lucy's dad ready, and that she used to dream that Tony (Lucy's dad) was spontaneous enough. Ted agrees and tries to be spontaneous, throwing water in his face. The story then stops as Future Ted gives the moral of the episode to his kids, as he says it is too important to leave until the end: "Don't ever invite an ex to your wedding." Meanwhile, Robin is in Japan "finally doing serious news" on the number one English news channel in Japan, where she sits next to a chimpanzee with a giant bowl of marshmallows which the monkey throws at Robin while she is talking about the stock market. Another newscast features a "Giant Fan" blowing Robin's notes and hair everywhere while she struggles to talk about the news. Ted calls Robin and asks her to come to his wedding. Although she's unsure at first, she agrees to come. Barney, Ted, Marshall, and Lily are at the bar, where Barney is being unusually supportive of Ted's marriage. Lily asks Barney why he hasn't tried to stop the wedding, and Barney explains it's a lost cause. He also says he's been working on a problem of utmost importance concerning Ted's marriage: he wants to have sex with Robin again, and the wedding is the best chance to hook up with her. Lily doesn't believe he'll be able to ignore the other women at the wedding. The day before the wedding the group make a trip to Shelter Island, only to find the venue is a Yoga resort, where the bar has a no alcohol policy, and the all inclusive meals are 100% vegan. With no alcohol, Barney doesn't know how he's going to get Robin back into bed, as his plan depends on her being drunk. Barney, Lily, and Marshall are also frightened by the Spin Doctor-looking bartender. Soon, Ted tells them there's a problem: Stella doesn't want Robin at the wedding, as she thinks it's weird and brings up unresolved issues, saying the spark may come back between Robin and Ted. Ted swears they are just friends and already had their time. As a compromise, Ted suggest inviting Tony, but Stella completely disagrees. Marshall says he agrees with Stella, and thinks Robin shouldn't come, while Barney disagrees for his own sake. Lily breaks the tie by saying the bride's wish is final so Barney offers to call Robin. After talking to her and confirming she's coming, he lies to the others, saying he couldn't reach her. Lily scoffs at Stella's wedding jitters and Marshall puts her in her place with a few flashbacks on Past Lily freaking out about her own freakouts at her wedding. Lily tells Ted to wait for the next crisis, solve it, be the hero, then try to convince Stella to let Robin attend. Four minutes later, Tony refuses to bring Stella's daughter to the wedding. Ted decides to go convince Tony to allow Lucy to come to the wedding. Barney, meanwhile, meets Stella's sister, who wants to do dirty, depraved things to forget that this was supposed to be her wedding. When Ted arrives at Tony's house, Tony is a little wound up, but eventually agrees to let Lucy come, but only after Ted asks him to come as well, despite Stella saying this is the one thing she didn't want to happen. They get back to the wedding, where Stella is upset to see Tony, before Robin arrives to make things worse. Ted argues with Stella, and they agree to tell their ex they cannot attend the wedding. At first, Stella wants to talk to Robin and Ted to talk to Tony, and Future Ted plays out a scenario where he and Stella get married and the future kids become blond. In reality Ted goes to talk to Robin. Robin agrees with Ted that it is weird for her to be at the wedding. She tells him that she quit her job in Tokyo, and is moving home, and that he shouldn't rush into getting married because he deserves an amazing ending to his quest for a wife. She also adds that she thought, if she ever changed her mind about wanting to get married and have kids, she wanted him to be there, and that there may still be something between them. Ted disagrees and storms off. Robin tries to hang out with Barney, but he has a woman tied to his bedpost, so Robin leaves. Stella's sister arrives, and it is revealed the woman tied to the bed is actually from the front desk, and Barney ends up having a threesome with the two women. Ted goes to talk to Stella, but instead finds a card saying she has run away with Tony. Marshall, Lily and Barney try to console Ted, while Robin sees Stella and Tony together on the ferry from Shelter Island. Ted understands that Stella wasn't worried about Robin coming to the wedding, but was thinking about her unresolved feelings for Tony. Continuity *Robin refers to the time Ted stole a blue French Horn for her in , and how he tried to make it rain in (although Ted insists he actually did make it rain). *In the flashback to Barney trying to solve the problem of how to sleep with Robin again, much of the mathematical notation written on his blackboard include references to his catchphrases, rules, and theories. These include: **"Suit up!" and "hi5", first associated with Barney in the Pilot **"83", pointed out by Ted to be his favorite number for making up statistics in **"relationship=freeway", referencing the Freeway Theory Barney is seen explaining in **The Hot/Crazy Scale, first mentioned in **"fish ≈ women", referencing Barney noting that both women and fish are attracted to shiny objects in **"ez = gin + tonic4", as gin and tonic is one of his favorite drinks that he has ordered numerous times *Ted and Stella unsuccessfully attempt to have a "telepathic conversation", first mentioned occurring between the group in . Another instance of a telepathic conversation going wrong is the one between Lily and Robin in . *One of the flashbacks to Lily's meltdowns while she and Marshall planned their wedding shows Marshall folding origami paper, while another shows origami cranes on the table. The gang is seen making origami cranes for Lily and Marshall's wedding in . *Marshall is seen beating Lily and Barney at Zitch Dog on the way to Shelter Island (a game he masters and beats Ted at soon after he teaches it to him in college, as seen in Arrivederci, Fiero) due to being unusually good at games, as revealed in . *Ted's habit of correcting people, first pointed out in , appears again when he informs karate instructor Tony that he is already having sex with the mother of his child, before nervously asking himself why he always has to correct people. *In , Ted states that if his relationship with Stella does fail, it won't be because of some rule. Stella does in fact leave him at the altar, because he violates the rule about inviting exes to a wedding. *Nora Zinman's engagement is first mentioned in . Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Both Robin and Ted violate the rule against inviting exes by inviting each other to their weddings to Barney (as would be seen in ) and the Mother (as would be seen in ), respectively, neither of which were ruined as a result. *Ted runs into Stella again in , and helps her and Tony get back together in . *In Future Ted's imagining of his hypothetical kids with Stella, they have blonde hair, while his actual kids have brown hair, implying that the Mother does as well. She indeed does, as revealed in her first proper appearance in . *In The Wedding Bride, the events in this episode would form the basis of the fictional eponymous film. That film would be directed by Tony. *Ted gets so drunk after being left at the altar that Barney has to give him Stinson's Hangover Fixer Elixir, as shown in . *In No Pressure, Marshall and Lily would have a bet on whether Ted and Robin would get back together with Marshall believing they would. A fresh flashback sequence would show Lily trying to use Ted and Stella's wedding to try to settle that bet. Lily asked Marshall to pay up on their way to Ted and Stella's wedding and as the wedding was about to begin but Marshall kept saying 'not yet'. After the Stella abandoned Ted, Lily was cursing she had not yet won. *Ted would tell Victoria about being left at the altar as she would be about to walk out of her own wedding in The Magician's Code - Part Two. Their interaction would continue in Farhampton where Ted would advise Victoria to write Klaus a note after she left Klaus at the altar. Ted also told Victoria that when Stella left him, at least he had gotten an explanation, and that the note Stella left for him is what has kept him sane. *In Sunrise, a fresh flashback would show Stella taking issue with Ted attending an ex's wedding. *In The End of the Aisle, when Robin invited Ted to join her in running away, Ted said he didn't want to be part of a third runaway bride situation (the first of which obviously referred the wedding in this episode), the second was when Victoria left her fiancée Klaus at the altar for Ted. *Ted reminds his kid to never invite their ex to their wedding, however, he and Robin were exes and he not only was invited to her and Barney's wedding but he was a groomsman. The wedding went well and Ted ultimately met their mother at the reception in Farhampton. Gallery '' Shelter Island 03.jpg Shelter Island 02.jpg Shelter Island 01.jpg Stella and Ted's "Kids".png Shelter island.png Stella tony robin.png '' Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors * While Barney is sitting at his desk thinking of a way to sleep with Robin, the Perfection poster is initially to the right of the Teamwork poster, but while he is working on the chalkboard, the Awesomeness poster is to the right of the Teamwork poster. This could be because his plan takes place over several days, but the Perfection and Awesomeness posters are the only ones that are moved. * Barney has a threesome, but in later episodes Barney and Ted still compete to see who will have a threesome first. * Ted calls Robin while she's news anchoring in Tokyo. The time differences between New York City and Tokyo would be radically different, and it's extremely unlikely that Ted would be awake and at the bar at the same time Robin was working. * Future Ted emphatically tells his kids to never invite an ex to your wedding, but Robin ends up coming to Ted and Tracy's wedding, and Ted ends up coming to Robin and Barney's wedding. * During the fantasy sequence where Stella is standing behind Ted's children with blonde hair Tracy's bus can be seen on the shelf behind Stella. If Ted and Stella had gotten married Tracy's bus shouldn't be there. * Ted picked up Lucy and Tony to bring them to the wedding, however, when Stella leaves the wedding with Tony, Lucy is not with them. Allusions and Outside References *Nora Zinman suggests that Barney's back might look like a painting by Jackson Pollock. *Marshall states he is 90% sure that the bartender used to be the lead singer of The Spin Doctors. *Marshall states inviting an ex to a wedding would be like inviting the Seattle Mariners to a World Series. *The sequence when Barney is figuring out the formula on how to sleep with Robin again alludes to the film "A Beautiful Mind". Music *Waiting for an Invitation - *Monday - Mikey and the Gypsys Other Notes Guests *Sarah Chalke - Stella Zinman * - Nora Zinman * - Lucy Zinman *Jason Jones - Tony Grafanello *Lyndsy Fonseca - Daughter *David Henrie - Son *Annie Abrams - Desk Clerk *Aaron Hendry - Juice Bar Guy *Derek Shizuto - Host Reception * gave the episode a B+. http://www.avclub.com/articles/shelter-island,13280/ * gave the episode 7 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/922/922181p1.html * gave the episode a A. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/shelter_island_1.php * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8.5 out of 10 stars. "I just know a hopeless cause when I see it." References External links * * * es:Shelter Island Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with telepathic conversations Category:Wedding episodes